The present invention relates to a method, a device and an apparatus for dispensing a mixture of chemical reactive components containing possible expanding agents, for foaming panels or, in general, substantially bi-dimensional objects, i.e., objects having two dimensions prevailing over a third dimension. The invention also relates to an apparatus including one or more pairs of dispensing devices, and to the related system for treating the dispensed flows.